


Benefits

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Future Fic, but i never directly referenced canon, i guess, it's never implied differently and I intended it to be future in the canon universe, so make of that what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone hates paying taxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> 24\. accidental OR arranged marriage + malydia (i figured accidental proposal was close enough) for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge (s/o again to @stilestilikeslydia for helping me figure out what to write she’s amazing)

Malia was laying over the arm of the couch, her head dangling just above the ground and her legs stretched out against the cushions.

Lydia hated it when Malia sat like that. She was going to break the furniture. Or hurt herself. Lydia really wished she would just sit like a normal person.

“This is boring.” Malia complained.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “What? Me helping you do your taxes?” She turned around in the chair she was sitting in (normally) to look at Malia. “Maybe it would be more interesting if you were actually doing anything.”

Malia scrunched up her nose. “I don’t like taxes.”

“Nobody likes taxes.” Lydia said. “So I’m not sure why I’m doing all your accounting for free. You know you can hire people for this, right?”

Malia got up from the couch and walked over to Lydia’s chair. She wrapped her arms around Lydia and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “Why would I hire someone when I’m dating a genius?”

Lydia rolled her eyes, but she turned back to Malia’s tax forms. She couldn’t resist her girlfriend, and Malia knew that all too well.

Malia peeked over Lydia’s shoulder. She pointed to something on Lydia had written on a piece of paper. “Wait, is that how much I have to pay? Crap.”

Lydia nodded. “Life’s a bitch.”

Malia flipped through the stack of bills on the table, but didn’t really look at them. “What is all this even for?”

“The car, the apartment, income tax-” Lydia began to rattle off.

“Stop. I’ve heard enough.” Malia said. She groaned. “Why is everything so expensive?”

Lydia laughed. “We should just get married for the tax benefits.”

“Okay.” Malia replied. “Do you want me to go get a ring?”

Lydia laughed again, then looked over at Malia, who wasn’t laughing at all. She looked kind of eager, actually.

“Or you can go pick one out, you have much better style.” Malia continued.

Wait, had Malia taken her seriously? As in Malia thought she was seriously suggesting they get married. Lydia froze. What was she supposed to say? “Uh Malia, you know I was joking, right?”

Malia raised an eyebrow. “You were?”

Lydia nodded nervously. “We can’t just get married.” Well, they could- No, no that was crazy.

“Why not?” Malia replied. “We’re already living together. And you said it would help with the taxes.”

“It might-” Lydia trailed off. This was insane. There was no way she had just proposed to Malia over taxes and Malia had actually believed her. This had to be a dream of something.

“So why not?” Malia repeated. “We can get a ring.”

“It’s just-” Lydia didn’t have a good answer. She wanted to marry Malia. She hadn’t expected it, but she wanted it. She loved Malia.

Malia shrugged. “It’s okay. We can wait.”

“No.” Lydia shook her head.. “I want to get married. Let’s do it. Let’s get married.”

“Yes!” Malia cheered. “I get to marry the best girl in the world!”

Lydia smiled. She had never imagined her proposal would end up being an accident. It was always going to be so perfect, so planned out. But this? This felt good. Lydia got down on one knee. “Malia Tate, will you marry me?”

Malia pulled Lydia up off her knee, and kissed her for until she was out of breath. And then Malia responded.

“Only for the tax benefits.”


End file.
